Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 6
Dobra na wstępie to przyjemnego czytania . Komentarze mile widziane i bawcie się dobrze gdyż w tym rozdziale mało jest krwi a dużo śmiechu . Krew nadrobimy w następnym rozdziale . I jeszcze z okazji jutrzejszego 8-Marca wszystkim Paniom życzę wszystkiego dobrego i spełnienia marzeń , obojętnie jakich . Nawet tych szalonych ... A teraz żeby nie przeciągać miłej lektury ... LEGENDA : E-Elsa / H-Harry / A-Anna / K-Kristoff / M-Malthael .'' Nastał ranek , wszyscy opuścili swoje namioty . Anna tak samo jak reszta nie spodziewała się tego co zobaczy . A- Elsa , wyglądasz normalnie ! H- Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć . E- Malthael mi pomógł , rozmawiałam kilka godzin temu z nim i podał mi wskazówki dotyczące trzeciego klucza . K- No to mamy już wybrany cel podróży ! E- Ale tam gdzie idziemy nie będzie tak bezpiecznie jak u Adrii . H- Może lepiej opowiedz nam to co ci powiedział Malthael . Elsa opowiedziała im o wszystkim , lecz pominęła wzmiankę o swoich rodzicach , bojąc się reakcji Anny . Opowiedziała im w skrócie o tym że dostała od Malthael'a jego własną księgę i o tym jak pomógł jej wrócić do normalnego wyglądu . I szczegółowo informacje które dostała od Malthael'a na temat Vindictus'a . H- Ale tak się zastanawiam . skoro Malthael jest w posiadaniu tego kamienia to po prostu dlaczego go sam nie użyje ? E- To by było za proste , coś musi go blokować , inaczej użyłby go już dawno temu . H- Ale bardzo się cieszę że ci pomógł , teraz wyglądasz o wiele ładniej . Do twarzy ci w blond włosach . E- Więc opłacała się pomoc Malthael'a , skoro podobam ci się bardziej . A- Lepiej zostawcie sobie te słodkie i miłe słówka na wieczór . E- Przestań ! A- Nie , ja nie chciałam nic złego powiedzieć , przepraszam . E- Nic nie szkodzi . K- Nie chce nic mówić ale dlaczego on nam pomaga ? Nie zastanawiacie się nad tym ? A- Ma wobec nas jakiś plan ? E- Tak ma na pewno . H- Skąd wiesz ? E- Bo zapytał mnie o moje życzenie . A gdy powiedziałam mu co chce sobie życzyć to ze mnie zadrwił i powiedział mi że zmienię zdanie . Pewnie teraz nas obserwuję ale nie ukaże się nim zajdzie słońce . A- Dlaczego ? H- To demon ciemności , coś takiego jak wampir :) A- Poszukajmy w księdze jakichś informacji o Vindictus'ie . Skoro to twoja księga . E- Masz rację . Elsa zaczęła przeglądać księgę aż natrafiła na wzmiankę o Vindictus'ie . Powolnym ruchem ust zaczęła czytać na głos . ''Vindictus - Wiele , wiele wieków temu światem rządzili dwaj bogowie , byli oni braćmi i zwali się Aryman ( Ciemność ) i Ormazd ( Światłość ) . Byli oni sprawiedliwymi bogami ale jednak jak w każdym rodzeństwie od czasu do czasu pojawia się kłótnia . Pokłócili się o władzę jaką mieli się podzielić , chęć rządu władzy była większa od miłości braterskiej . Walka trwała wiele lat , a zakończyła się zwycięstwem Arymana który chcąc upokorzyć swojego brata zamienił go w goblina . Aryman był przebiegły i wiedział czym omamić swojego brata . Zamienił go w goblina po czym podarował mu złoto i ręce które cokolwiek dotkną zamienią to w złoto . Zaklęcie Arymana było tak potężne że Ormazd nie mógł go zdjąć , jednak Aryman ulitował się nad swoim bratem i dał mu świadomość dawnego boga którym był . Lecz jak to goblin szybko opanowało go złoto i chęć zdobycia go więcej . Kilka lat temu przybył do niego wędrowiec który niósł ze sobą klucz , był to złoty klucz więc kara jaka spotkała tego wędrowca była wysoka . Gobliny nie lubią gości więc potraktowały go jak intruza , torturując go . Jedną z takich tortur jest odcinanie palców i języka . Nie kiedy mówi się o wydłubywaniu oczu ale to tylko legenda . Ci którzy to spisali już dawno nie żyją . Vindictus posiada swoją armię , wiele osób szukając tego klucza musiało w końcu natrafić na Vindictus'a . Legendy głoszą że po ukąszeniu goblina osoba zamienia się w goblina identycznego o tym samym kodzie genetycznym . Jeśli znajdziesz się w pobliży Pasma Ałtaju znajdziesz skałę z napisem ,, Wejdziesz tu człeku żywy , a powrócisz po śmierci ,, . To znak że śmierć na ciebie spogląda . Nikt , nigdy nie okradł Vindictus'a i nie pozbawił go jego klucza który dumnie spoczywa na jego piersi . Czy warto tam iść , czy warto spoglądać na śmierć bliskich ... E- To się coraz bardziej komplikuję . H- Niby jak mamy przejść nie zauważeni po między milionami albo bilionami małych goblinów . A- A kto powiedział że są małe ? K- Mogą to być zmutowane gobliny giganty ! H- Nie histeryzuj . E- Może w tej księdze coś piszą ... Mam znalazłam coś co się przyda ! K- Co ? E- Eliksir niewidzialności . H- A to jest coś takiego ? E- Słuchajcie ... '' GOBLINY - Przeciw zaklęcia i uroki .'' Gobliny są sprytne , ale głupie i da się je w prosty sposób omamić , nie tylko za pomocą złota . Jest prosta receptura która pozwala aby stać się nie widzialnym . Gobliny mieszkają w górach Pasma Ałtaju , a kwiat który rośnie w pobliży tejże góry wydziela substancje enzymo-podobne których nie potrafią dostrzec gobliny , co za tym idzie gobliny nie widzą tego kwiatu . Jest to pierwszy składnik który potrzeba . Drugim składnikiem jest krew osoby która chcę być niewidzialna . Zaleca się zatrzeć ręką kwiatek i wydobyć z niego sok a potem delikatnie naciąć naskórek ręki sztyletem , po zmieszaniu się kwiatu z krwią zyskamy tymczasową nie widzialność na około 12 godzin . Kwiat można znaleźć u podnóża gór Pasma Ałtaju . Kwiat ten potocznie zwie się AŁTAJCZAN ... Co w języku goblinów tłumaczy się na ,, Złota Dusza ,, E- I co wy na to , księga jednak się przydaje . ( Chowa księgę do swojego plecaka ) . A- Ale krew ? H- To tylko delikatne nacięcie , ale jeśli was to nie pokoi to sam mogę pójść po ten klucz . E- Nie , nie zostawię cię samego . K- Ja też nie ! A- Mimo że się boję , to i tak ide z wami . E- Nie pozwolę wam na to , to zbyt nie bezpieczne . H- Wybacz Elso ale jako mniejszość nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia . E- Ale ja chce dla was jak najlepiej . H- A my kochanie chcemy dla ciebie jeszcze lepiej . A&K- My też tego chcemy ale bez kochanie ... E- No zgoda , ale na początek musimy wybrać się w wyprawę po ten kwiat . Nagle Elsa oberwała w głowę wielkim kamieniem który otwierając się samoczynnie zaczął się palić po czym utworzył się z niego pergamin , niczym feniks odradzający się z popiołów . Elsa wzięła do ręki po czym przeczytała na głos . Malthael - Znajdziesz tu cztery kwiaty , których potrzebujesz ty i twoi przyjaciele . Ostrze powinno być najlepiej średnio zaostrzone z tępą końcówką aby Anna nie skaleczyła się w głowę . Powiedz jej że jeśli nie zrozumie przekazu to przyśle jej instrukcję . Uważaj na siebie i powiedz żeby Harry nie był zazdrosny gdyż jestem tylko duchem . Kiedy się spotkamy następnym razem powiem ci o co chodziło z tym życzeniem . Powiem Ci dlaczego zależy mi na powodzeniu twej wyprawy . H- Ja zazdrosny . E- Harry nie martw się ja tylko ciebie kocham , tylko Ciebie na zawsze . H- Wiem o tym ale skąd on wiedział o moich obawach ? E- Mnie też czasem zaskakuję . K- A nie słyszałaś co on napisał o Annie , może Anna jest czasem dość g ... A- Że co ? K- Tak kochanie ? A- Że co ja jestem g ... ? K- Głu ... Genialna ! A- Co ty sobie myślisz że ja jestem blondynką ? K- To Elsa jest blondynką . E- Kristoff , a oberwałeś kiedyś śniegiem po twarzy ? H- Ej STOP ! Elsa jest blondynką i co z tego . Anna jest mądra ale czasem wpada w panikę . Ale głównie to powinniśmy się cieszyć że ty masz Anne a ja Elsę . W tym samym momencie z obydwu stron naraz Harry dostał po gorącym buziaku . Z prawej strony od Elsy a z lewej od Anny . Cały się zarumienił . E- Wiesz co Harry ty potrafisz powiedzieć coś takiego co łagodzi obyczaje . A- Szkoda że Kristoff tak nie potrafi , ale to się osiąga z wiekiem . K- Że co ? A- Nic . K- A to dobrze . E- Dobra teraz żwawym krokiem zbieramy się i kierujemy się w stronę gór ! Niczym się zebrali minęło jakieś 30 minut po czym zaczęli podążać w stronę wschodzących gór . Kiedy wreszcie dotarli , każdy wziął AŁTAJCZAN ( Kwiat ) do rąk po czym rozgniótł go i wysmarował dłoń sokiem z kwiatu . Następnie nie chętnie przyszłą pora na przecięcie naskórka , najlepiej poradzili sobie Harry i Elsa . Jednak Anna i Kristoff omdleli kilka razy i Harry zrobił to za nich jednak bez ich świadomości . Następnie stanęli na przeciw góry i powolnym krokiem szli coraz szybciej nie tracąc czasu . Dobra to ja się żegnam i zachęcam do pisania postów ( komentarzy ) . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania